There are numerous skin preparations on the market today which are designed to soften the skin. However, up to this time I have not found a suitable preparation for especially rough and dry skin such as skin on the face which results from repeated shaving over a period of time causing rough hair stubble. Besides the more obvious effects of unattractiveness, redness, irritation, and sometimes infection, etc., this problem makes it extremely difficult to get a close shave and a number of razor blades are used in the process.
It would be desirable therefore to have a skin preparation which is so effective in softening the skin that even skin which is subjected to repeated shaving becomes softer as a result.